Norrland
Norrland thumb|Norrland inddelt i rådshøvdingenes områder Areal Ca. 14,500 km2 Hovedstad Oldbyen Største by Oldbyen Regent Erik den Hårde Befolkning Mennesker (norrlændinge) Indbyggertal 1,800,000 Officielt sprog Norrlandsk Officiel religion De Ti Sande guder, men primært Rasnasolin, Ragil, Rina og Sissianna. Regeringsform Oligarki Valuta Sølv, kobber og naturalier Skytsgud Ingen Længst oppe mod nord i Ishavet ligger der en kæmpe ø, der kaldes for Norrland. Her bor de vilde og barbariske norrlændinge. De er sødygtige folk, og selvom der ikke er mange, som rejser frivilligt til Norrland, er der alligevel en del, som kender til landets indbyggere, om end ikke for det gode: Norrlændingene har nemlig en tradition som dikterer, at når det bliver sommer, og isen smelter, sætter de sejl på deres drageskibe og tager til fastlandet for at plyndre. Både Darconien, Paravien, Plen, Tharkien, og sågar også Eislonien et par enkelte gange, har oplevet, at deres kystbyer blev overfaldet af de barske og krigeriske norrlændinge. Folket fra Øen i Ishavet er både berømte og berygtede i det ganske Niraham som frygtløse krigere, men der er selvfølgelig langt mere til deres kultur end som så, og norrlændingene familier og håndværk ligesom alle andre mennesker, som de skal passe i den halvdel af året, hvor de ikke er på togt. Historie Sagaen om Norrlands oprindelse I år 431 e.J. var en gruppe mænd sejlet langt ud fra fastlandets kyst for at fiske i nogle dage. Sådan gjorde de hvert år, for efterårsstormene fik fiskene til at svømme tættere sammen og højere oppe i vandet. Med sig havde de en skriftklog, som kunne bedømme fangstens mængde. På den anden dag tog blæsten til, og det blev et kraftigt uvejr. Fiskerne måtte binde sig selv fast til båden for ikke at blive kastet overbord af de voldsomme bølger, og mange bønner blev opsagt til Rasnasolin i håbet om at finde ud af, hvorfor Havets Herre lod sin vrede ramme de arme fiskere. Stormen rasede længe, men endelig blev fiskerne slynget op på en fremmed strand. Båden blev splintret mod klipperne, men fiskerne overlevede og søgte udmattede ly i en hule ved kysten, mens uvejret fortsatte i flere uger. De måtte leve af regnvand og fisk, som var blevet slynget ind over klipperne af de høje bølger. Da blæsten lagde sig, kunne de strandede fiskere endelig få et overblik over deres omgivelser. Bakker, bjerge og urskove strakte sig, så langt øjet rakte, og talte deres tydelige sprog: Dette land var ikke, og havde højst sandsynlig aldrig været, beboet af mennesker. De vilde dyr frygtede ikke menneskerne, som de aldrig før havde kendt til, og da fiskerne søgte tilbage til resterne af den knuste båd, fandt de her en fasanfamilie, som havde søgt tilflugt for stormen under tømmeret. Den blev deres første veltilberedte måltid på det nye sted. Fiskerne bjærgede så meget vraggods, som de kunne, deriblandt et næsten uskadt net og en masse tømmer, som de surrede sammen med reb og lavede en tømmerflåde af. De fik tændt bål i hulen og begyndte at fiske på havet, hvor der var rigelige mængder fisk. Vinteren overmandede de strandede kun en måned efter, skønt de ikke havde ventet den før om mindst to. Fiskerne havde samlet forråd og gjort deres hule mere beboelig, men trods deres anstrengelser bukkede den ældste under for vinterens strenge kulde. De overlevende sørgede for at sætte deres præg på hulen ved at ridse beskeder og billeder ind i stenenes overflade, for de frygtede, at de alle snart ville dø. De skrev, Aerede Rasnasolin, havets hersker, red os og Ragil, ildens herre, taend vort baal, og lad tusinde flammer staa ud i varmende luer. Til den afdøde skrev de, Vor aeldste den tapre, aeret vaere ham, som holdt modet oppe. Da foråret endelig kom, lykkedes det mændene at bygge en båd, hvori de satte kursen mod fastlandet. De navigerede efter stjernerne og lyssøjlen fra Lysets Katedral, og efter en måned på åbent hav fik de øje på et skib i horisonten. Rasnasolin havde forbarmet sig over dem, og lod sine tro tjenere fra Tharkien komme de nødstedte til hjælp. De første gæster i det nye land kaldte det Landet i Nord, hvilket senere blev til Norrland. Koloniseringen af Norrland I mange år efter sin opdagelse blev Norrland ikke skænket den store opmærksomhed. Den opdagelsesrejsende paraver Elias Raumiel foretog en ekspedition til øen i år 447, men bedømte, at landet var uegnet til kolonisering på grund af det barske klima, den magre jord og manglen på kostbare mineraler i bjergene. Men da pest ramte Lenerne i 464 e.J., blev Narabondslægtens rige kastet ud i lovløshed, og da krisen var drevet over i 469, stod Dronning Ragnhild Narabond tilbage med valget mellem at benåde de tusinde mange forbrydere, at henrette dem eller at forvise dem til et fjernt og øde sted. Hun besluttede sig for at benytte den sidstnævnte mulighed og sendte et ukendt men helt sikkert betragtelig antal forbrydere til Norrland i løbet af året. Da Paraviens Riddere hørte om den lenske dronnings beslutning, gik der ikke lang tid før også de ændrede flere af deres lands straffe for diverse forbrydelser fra hængning eller lemlæstelse til forvisning i overensstemmelse med Nimars nåde, som også de dyrkede. Også Emyr og visse dele af Højsletten fulgte siden Lenernes og Paraviens eksempel i nogle hundrede år, især da det gik op for de forskellige landes regenter, at kolonisterne i Norrland faktisk havde flere forskellige varer, som var værd at konfiskere og bringe tilbage til fædrelandet såsom rav, den tykke pels fra den hvide bjørn og elfenben fra den hornede hval. Det første højråd Men i 898 e.J. satte norrlændingene selv en stopper for indvandringen. De oprindelige forviste beboere havde bygget landsbyer, opdyrket marker, stiftet familier og fået mange efterkommere, som ikke kunne lægges til last for deres forfædres forbrydelser. Landet var blevet delt mellem de forskellige høvdinge, som havde lavet love og oprettet tinge, og da skibet Stormvingen fra Paravien ankom til Oldbyen med den sidste ladning forviste, blev de modtaget af de bevæbnede lokale, som uden videre henrettede samtlige forbrydere. Herefter sendte de en besked tilbage med skibets kaptajn om, at Norrland var blevet et selvstændigt rige med sine egne regenter og lovbestemmelser, og at Paravien såvel som Lenerne, Emyr, Darconien og Højsletten for fremtiden lige så godt kunne henrette deres forbrydere i hjemlandet og spare den dyre sørejse, for fra da af ville norrlændingene ikke tage imod flere af fastlandets udskud, og de ville i øvrigt heller ikke udlevere deres goder uden betaling. Denne dristige løsrivelse fra samtlige riger på fastlandet blev ledet af den første storhøvding, Eidar Halbjørnsson, som havde samlet de fem mægtigste høvdinge under sig i det første højråd og nedfældet Norrlands fælles love. Siden har de eneste tilrejsende til Norrland været folk, som frivilligt er flygtet fra fastlandet. Og naturligvis har der været forbrydere mellem dem, men de har fået en ny chance på Norrland, for i sidste ende sagde norrlændingene jo ikke nej til at få flere tilflyttere, men kun til at blive hundset rundt med af deres forfædres fædrelande. De har også siden da handlet gladelig med fastlandet, som hurtigt opgav tanken om at holde styr på Norrland efter Halbjørnssons uafhængighedserklæring. Kvindekulturens opståen Det siges, at hele kvindekulturen opstod, fordi den vestlige del af Norrland var blevet for bløde med hensyn til deres kvinder. Under koloniseringen af Norrland var hele den sydlige og østlige del blevet organiseret til et samfund med regler og begrænsninger, der byggede på fastlandets love. Dette fik folk til at søge nordpå i håb om her at kunne undslippe de strikse samfund. Nogle slog sig således ned på stedet, der siden skulle blive kvindekulturens hovedsæde, Baneby, mens andre drog op mod Ishavet. I Vestnorrland var lovene få, og allerede i flere årtier inden Eidar Halbjørnsson oprettede det første ting, var interne stridigheder i vesten blevet afgjort ved en simpel håndsoprækning, hvor alle i en given landsby deltog – både mænd og kvinder. Således blev grundstenen lagt for ligestillingen i det vestlige Norrland. Men i 1014 e.J. satte en rådshøvding ved navn Bern Idunhammer sig i hovedet, at den fuldkomne ligestilling, som var blomstret op i løbet af de sidste hundrede år, var en tilbagegang for samfundet. Han begyndte at undertrykke kvinderne i sin hjemby, Rolfsstad, og i de store dele af Vestnorrland, som han herskede over, og fratog dem alle de privilegier, som førhen kun havde været mændenes. De måtte hverken arbejde med maskuline håndværk som smedearbejde, fiskeri eller runeristning, og de skulle lyde deres mænd i alt. Den pludselig omvæltning i deres hverdag faldt ikke i god jord hos kvindfolkene. En kvinde fra Berüngaslægten ved navn Signe var en af de største og hårdeste modstandere af mandsdominansen, og hun søgte støtter i alle bygder og på alle gårde. Signe var en begavet taler, og hendes tilhængerskare blev hurtig enorm, skønt ikke alle var lige enige i alle hendes påstande. Bern Idunhammer indså, at hans nye regime var truet, og forsøgte at knuse modstanden hurtigt og hårdt ved at få Signe henrettet. Hans forhåbninger blev gjort voldsomt til skamme. Ikke så såre var Signes hoved blevet skilt fra hendes krop, før en blodtørstig skare af vilde kvinder indtog Rolfsstad med Signes yngre søster, Tyra, i spidsen. Berns overrumplede hird blev nedslagtet, og Tyra selv udfordrede Bern til holmgang. Høvdingen kunne ikke afslå med æren i behold, og tabte følgende dysten til Tyra, som dermed blev områdets nye høvding. Hendes position blev således slået fast ikke kun overfor kvinderne, som havde valgt hende til leder, men især også overfor mændene. Tyra og hendes støtter gik således videre til værks, at hver eneste prominent mand i omegnen følgelig blev henrettet og en kvinde indsat i hans sted. Støtten til Tyra vaklede i denne tid mere, end den nogensinde havde gjort til Signe, fordi lillesøsteren handlede så brutalt, men det lykkedes hende alligevel i løbet af få måneder at stadfæste sin magt igennem en blanding af frygt, støtte fra næsten samtlige kvindfolk og hårde afstraffelser til alle, som satte sig imod. Få måneder efter Tyra sejr over Bern, opstod der et oprør i Rolfsstad, som Tyra havde omdøbt Baneby til ære for Signe, som var død her. Resultatet blev, at Tyra nedslagtede samtlige mænd i byen, men dette blev hendes sidste store, offentlige voldhandling. Fra da af lod Tyra sine kvindelige rådgivere, deriblandt flere af de kvinder, som havde støttet mændenes oprør, bestemme, hvordan vestegnen skulle styres, og sørgede for at skaffe sig af med sine modstandere i det skjulte. Styrelse Norrland er inddelt i adskillige len, som hver styres af en høvding. En høvding kan opsætte sine egne love for sine undersåtter, og til gengæld for deres lydighed sørger han for at beskytte dem. Storhøvdingen Det er storhøvdingen, som er ordstyrer og har den afgørende stemme i højrådet. Sammen med fire andre høvdinge tager han alle de store beslutninger, som kommer hele Norrland ved. Det er dog meget sjældent, at det er nødvendigt at træffe den slags valg, og derfor er storhøvdingen i mange henseender blot en almindelig, om end meget mægtig, høvding. Erik Gustavsson, også kaldet Erik den Hårde, er Norrlands nuværende storhøvding. Rådshøvdingene Rådshøvdingene er Norrlands mægtigste beboere. Når en høvding opnår tilstrækkelig stor magt og indflydelse, bliver han tildelt en plads i højrådet og får dermed titlen som rådshøvding, hvilket vil sige, at han er med til at råde storhøvdingen og til at beslutte Norrlands fremtid. Rådet har i mange år bestået af fem mænd, hvoraf den ene dog blev skiftet ud med Ravna, kaldet Havdronningen, i år 1467 e.J., som dræbte Rådshøvding Vindulf Blodbrøl i ærlig holmgang på dagen for sin indsættelse, fordi Vindulf satte visse spørgsmålstegn ved hendes alder og kompetence. Hedon Rødskæg, Ravna, Bjørn Jernøkse, Augar og Erik Gustavsson er de nuværende rådshøvdinge. Høvdinge I al almindelighed styres Norrland af et utal af høvdinge, som dog alle skylder nogen over sig deres loyalitet som i ethvert andet feudalt samfund. Enhver høvding står under en rådshøvding og tjener som dennes vasal, men i bund og grund får hver enkelt høvding lov til at passe sig selv og sine egne landområder. Tinget Til at tage sig af juridiske sager, som opstår i dagligdagen, har alle høvdinge et ting, som ledes af en lovsigemand, i hver by. Lovsigemanden er ordstyrer og i sidste ende dommer, når der skal fældes dom på tinge, og derfor er han forpligtiget til at kende alle landets love såvel som de ekstra love, som hans personlige høvding har nedsat for sien undersåtter. Tinget består derudover af tre til tyve af byens beboere, som kaldes tingsmændene. De repræsenterer som regel hver en af egnenes store slægter og kan ikke skiftes ud uden eget samtykke. Når der bliver begået en forbrydelse, slæber den forurettede forbryderen med til tinget, hvor begge parter får lov til at fremlægge deres sag. Tingsmændene diskuterer herefter beviserne og udtalelserne grundigt, og slutteligt fastsætter lovsigemanden en dom og bod. Denne beslutning respekterer alle, for straffen for at modsætte sig en tingsdom er hård, men enhver afgørelse kan dog om nødvendigt tages op på stortinget, som storhøvdingen afholder én gang om året. Her afgøres også stridigheder, som ikke er afgrænset til et enkelt samfund, f.eks. spørgsmål om markskel, eller hvis en mand har stjålet et får fra en bonde fra en anden landsby, som ikke tilhører hans egen høvding. På tinget er ordet frit, hvilket vil sige, at enhver må tale eller anklage en anden, så længe han har sin ære. Selv en træl må tage ordet. Hver landsby beslutter selv, hvor ofte der er tinge. Nogle indkalder efter behov, andre afholder det på bestemte dage i måneden. Hvert ting fastsætter desuden sine egne bodsregler. Det betyder, at mens der ved ét ting er en straf på ti stokkeslag for at stjæle et æg fra naboen, kan det sagtens være, at man ved et andet ting ville få hugget hånden af for den samme forbrydelse. Ætteting Samtlige slægter har desuden deres eget ting, hvor de diskuterer sager og interne forbrydelser, som udefrakommende ikke skal blande sig i. Her afgøres alt lige fra, hvem der skal sidde i landsbytinget på slægtens vegne, til hvordan man får en ulydig søn eller datter, som nægter at rette sig efter slægtens vilje og gifte sig med et godt parti, til at makke ret. Storting Én gang om året lige inden forårsjævndøgn afholdes der storting i Oldbyen. Her er storhøvdingen lovsigemanden, men har desuden 30-40 tingsmænd, som repræsenterer alle Norrlands største slægter. Her behandles stridigheder, som berører flere landområder, og slægtsfejder mellem de store ætter. Alt, der har med "udlandet", det vil sige fastlandet og Plen, at gøre, tages også op på stortinget. Ligeledes kommer sager angående store krige og handelsaftaler også igennem her, før der træffes en beslutning. Adel Der findes ingen adel i Norrland. Den nærmeste en person kan komme på at være adelig, er hvis han stammer fra en stor og rig slægt. Geografi thumb|Norrland inddelt i rådshøvdingenes områder I modsætning til de fleste riger på fastlandet er Norrland ikke delt op i len, men derimod i områder. Disse benævnes ud fra deres verdenshjørne, men kaldes også af og til ved rådshøvdingens navn, f.eks. ”Augars høvdingedømme”. Høvdingedømmerne Nordnorrland Her hersker rådshøvdingen Hedon Rødskæg. Nordnorrlands største by er Helganor, som ligger ud til bugten af samme navn. Norrlands største skovområder befinder sig her, og egnens største indtægtskilde stammer fra tømmer, tjære og pelse. Derudover jager man hvaler og sæler i Ishavet, og især narhvalens horn kan indbringe en pæn sum, når der skal handles om sommeren. Nordnorrland er det mindst beboede område på øen, fordi kulden er så streng, og jorden er næsten umulig at dyrke. Derfor forlader beboerne sig her i stedet på jagt og fiskeri. Vestnorrland Havdronningen Ravna er rådshøvding i dette område, der også er kendt som ”Kvindelandet”. Den største by er hovedstaden Hundalen, som er kvindesamfundets grundsten. De fleste større handelsbyer ligger netop i Vestnorrland, deriblandt Knoglefjeld, Fristaden og Tyranæs. Grunden hertil er formodentlig egnens gode håndværk, men derudover bringer Ravna og hendes skjoldmøer altid rigeligt bytte med sig hjem fra deres togter, og det sikrer også vækst og velstand i det vestlige Norrland. Sydvestnorrland Dette er Erik den Hårdes område og Norrlands rigeste, for her er jorden mest frugtbar. Der ligger mange marker i nordvesten, og den fantastiske velstand har gjort Agerstad til en lige så stor by som hovedstaden Oldbyen, hvis Eriks havneby da ikke faktisk er større. Landbrug og fiskeri er de mest udbredte erhverv i Sydvestnorrland, og det er måske af denne grund, altså fordi der i forvejen er så gode penge i agerbrug, at beboerne i sydvesten er dem, som tager mindst på togt. Sydøstnorrland Dette område regeres af Augar med tilnavnet ”den Vise”. Ligesom i sydvestnorrland er klimaet i sydøst lige præcis så mildt, at det kan lade sig gøre at dyrke agerbrug her, hvilket har sikret området en vis velstand, eftersom de nordlige landsbyer er nødt til at importere korn fra syden, til når de skal bage eller endnu vigtigere: Brygge øl. Sydøsten er også blevet rig på handel, for de to største bebyggelser, havnebyerne Oldbyen og Eidarheim, har jævnligt kontakt med fastlandet og gør mange, gode forretninger hvert år. Der er flere love i Augars område end i resten af Norrland; faktisk så mange, at man næsten kunne tro, at man var i Lenerne eller Paravien. Det er også her i Oldbyen, at stortinget afholdes, og her er det Augar, som er lovsigemand. Østnorrland Denne del af øen regeres af Bjørn Jernøkse, hvis primære interesse er krig, og det afspejles i hans høvdingedømme. Selvom indbyggerne passer deres normale hverv, som de skal, det meste af året, er Bjørn og hans hird altid den første, som drage på togt og de sidste, som vender hjem igen. Østnorrlændingene har ry for at være vilde og brutale på en helt anden måde end resten af deres landsmænd, hvilket formodentlig hænger sammen med det faktum, at den største ære, som en dreng kan opnå, er at blive optaget blandt bersærkerne i Bjørns hird. Storbyer og købstæder Oldbyen er Norrlands hovedstad og formodentlig den største by på øen, hvis den da ikke lige overgås af Agerstad. Byen blev bygget i det sjette århundrede efter Dommedag og er Norrlands religiøse centrum. Fordi stortinget bliver afholdt i Oldbyen, kaldes byen også for Tingstad. Agerstad er Erik den Hårdes hovedsæde. Ligesom de fleste andre store bebyggelser på Norrland er Agerstad en havneby, hvor fiskere og handelsfolk har kronede dage. Den ligger på øens sydspids omgivet af marker. Hundalen er Ravnas hovedsæde. Her bor der kun kvinder og drengebørn under syv år, og samtlige hverv i byen er styret af kvindfolkene. Fristaden blev i sin tid grundlagt af folk, som havde brudt Norrlands love, men som frem for at blive henrettet tilbød at grundlægge en ny by, hvis resurser ville tilfalde rådshøvdingen for deres område. Jarl Gormsson, som dengang var rådshøvding for de dømt, tog imod tilbuddet, og siden har forbrydere altid fået valget at blive sendt til Fristaden. Byen har også skabt en del besvær i tidens løb, idet den nu ligger på en grænse mellem to områder. Ravna og Hedon har indtil videre slået sig til tåls med at dele Fristadens udbytte mellem sig, men ingen af dem er glade for samarbejdet. Handel Synet af nordboernes firkantede sejl i horisonten har altid været et faretruende syn, for ingen kan nogensinde vide sig sikker på, hvornår norrlændingene kommer for at handle, og hvornår de kommer for at plyndre. Ud over at være røver, er norrlændingene nemlig også forretningsfolk, og når de har hærget en by ét sted, sejler de gerne længere ned ad kysten til den næste by, hvor de så omsætter deres stjålne gods. Mange fyrster og herskere på kontinentet har for en sikkerhedsskyld forbudt enhver form for handel med norrlændingene netop for at undgå at blive taget ved næsen af de utilregnelige nordboere. Denne fremgangsmåde tjener dog ikke ligefrem til at forbedre forholdet mellem norrlændingene og beboerne på fastlandet, men syd for grænsen til Paravien er folk generelt bedre stemt overfor de norrlandske handelsmænd end dem i norden. Norrlændingene medbringer selv store mængder af saltet og tørret fisk til fastlandet samt mjød, pelse og skind, uldstof, tømmer, gylden rav og smukke ringe af snoet guld. De handler også gerne med trælle, men disse mennesker er ikke nogle, som de medbringer hjemme fra Norrland, og derfor sælger norrlændingene kun slaver, når de lige har været ude og plyndre. Handel og plyndring er vigtig for norrlændingene, for Norrland er en barsk og utilgivelig ø, hvor det er svært at dyrke jorden. Derfor bliver mændene ved med at sejle til fastlandet, selvom de hverken er velkommen der eller selv bryder sig synderligt meget om de svage folk, som bebor kontinentet. Livet på en norrlandsk gård bliver nemlig meget lettere, hvis det er lykkedes husbonden at skaffe noget medicin, spiritus, stål, en frisk træl og nogle nye, gode våben på sine togter i løbet af sommeren. Luksusvarer som silke og perler er også i høj kurs i Norrland, men kun de rigeste er i stand til at fragte dette med sig hjem. Alliancer og fjendskaber Norrland er en særdeles flertydig nation, når det kommer til dens forhold til andre lande. Dette har dels bund i, at Norrland sjældent handler som et samlet rige: Mens den ene høvding tager på togt for at plyndre, drager den anden ud for at handle, og man kan derfor aldrig vide, om et norrlandsk drageskib er fjendtligt eller venligtsindet. Desuden har de forskellige slægter og høvdinge deres helt egne agendaer. Et eksempel herpå var i 1277 e.J., da Magnussonslægten egenhændigt erklærede krig imod Tharkien. Magnussonætten havde mange støtter i deres hjemland, som bidrog til striden med krigere, proviant og andre resurser, men det var på ingen måde Norrland som samlet nation, der havde erklæret krig mod Tharkien. Der er dog visse lande, som har næsten helt fastlagte forhold til norrlændingene, om ikke andet så fordi de ikke kan risikere at lade tvivlen kommer nogen af Norrlands beboere til gode, da konsekvensen af en fejlvurdering ville koste enhver havneby eller fiskerlandsby dyrt. Darconien Dværgene og de mennesker, som bor i Darconiens bjerge, har aldrig haft noget godt forhold til norrlændingene, som igennem flere århundreder har forsøgt at slå kløerne i dværgenes betragtelige skatte. Selvom norrlændingene på nuværende tidspunkt sagtens kunne overtales til at opgive hvervet og i stedet blive dværgenes handelspartnere, har Djorkas folk ikke den mindste smule tiltro til norrlændingene tilbage, og forholdet mellem de to lande vedbliver fortsat at være rent ud sagt elendigt. Paravien Paraverne har alle dage været skræmt til døde af tanken om norrlændingene, og som konsekvens af de mange plyndringstogter, som Norrlands folk har været på i Paravien, er ingen af deres skibe længe velkommen indenfor synsvidde af den paraviske kyst. Den eneste undtagelse er Erik den Hårdes handelsskibe, som har tilladelse til at lægge til kaj på øen Iona. Plen Ligesom Paravien har Plen haft sit hyr med Norrland i tidens løb, men da de to øer har meget til fælles, deriblandt at de begge er ganske resursefattige, har de som regel et nogenlunde forhold til hinanden og handler gerne. Men selvfølgelig hænder det, at en uafhængig høvding vælger at sejle til Plen i stedet for til fastlandet, for selvom udbyttet af at plyndre en plensk fiskerlandsby sjældent er særlig overvældende, er det til gengæld lettere at få fat på end i Paravien eller Tharkien. Rustbjergene Til forskel fra så mange andre lande, var det Rustbjergene selv, som valgte at lægge sig ud med Norrland. Orkerne har simpelthen luret, at det er meget lettere for dem at lægge sig på lur og vente på, at der kommer et norrlandsk skib sejlende, som har været på togt i syden, end det er for grønhuderne selv at drage på plyndringsfærd langs menneskerigernes kyster. Og når de norrlandske skibe så kommer sejlende med lastrum, som bugner af bytte og/eller handelsvarer, slår orkerne til. Norrlændingene har i tidens løb selv forsøgt at slå igen ved at tage på togt til Rustbjergenes kyster, men selv når de endelig støder på en orkisk fiskerlandsby, får de sjældent noget udbytte af at plyndre den. Tharkien Norrland har i mange år været en torn i øjet på Tharkien, som har bygget Bavnefortet kun for at sikre sig imod norrlændingene, når de drager på plyndringstogt. Men tharkinerne er samtidig en af de eneste nationer, som har tiltro nok til deres egne forsvarsværker til, at de vil indvillige i at handle med de norrlændinge, som ikke er på togt. Hvis et norrlandsk skib ikke har hængt skjolde på sine sider, har det lov til uhindret at lægge til kaj i enhver tharkinsk havneby og handle der. Militær Norrland er et krigerisk og barbarisk land, hvor selv kvinder og børn er i stand til at kæmpe med våben. Enhver beboer i det kolde nord kan betragtes som en kriger, men nogen national hær har riget ikke. Sikkert og vist er det dog, at hvis Norrland nogensinde skulle blive angrebet, ville hver eneste våbenføre norrlænding stå klar til at forsvare sit hjem. Hirdmænd En hirdmand er en kriger, som indgår i en høvdings hird. Hirden er høvdingens private hær, som består af de dygtigste og mest trofaste krigere, han har kunnet opdrive. Når en hirdmand indtræder i en høvdings tjeneste, får han en form for startkapital i form af en ringgave. En norrlænding bærer sin rigdom synlig for enhver i form af tunge guldringe om halsen, på armene og på fingrene, og når en høvding får en ny hirdmand, overrækker han en eller flere af sine ringe til sin nye tjener for at besegle deres aftale og for at bekræfte, at han vil belønne trofasthed gavmildt. Mange høvdinge tager kun deres hird med sig på togt, så for at få muligheden for at gøre sin lykke som sørøver, er man oftest nødt til at indgå denne pagt med en høvding. En hirdmand lover, at han vil tjene sin høvding trofast, og at han om nødvendigt vil give sit liv for høvdingen. Til gengæld belønnes hans tro tjeneste med en lige part af det plyndringsgods, som skaffes på ethvert togt, og efter nogle år ofte også en gård og en hustru fra en prominent slægt, måske endda fra høvdingens egen familie. Straffen for at forlade hirden uden hans tilladelse er døden, men har man tjent sin herre godt, kan man efter nogle år bede om tilladelse til at trække sig tilbage, og får som regel flotte gaver med på vejen. Skjoldmøer En skjoldmø er en kvinde, som deltager i togter på lige fod med hirdmænd. Hun bærer rustning, skjold og våben ligesom enhver anden kriger, og hun er et medlem af en hird. Traditionelt set er det mændene, som tage på togt, mens kvinderne passer gården derhjemme, men eksempelvis Ravna har kun skjoldmøer i sin hird, og visse andre høvdinge tager også disse kvindelige krigere med på deres skibe. En skjoldmø bliver sjældent gift, for når en hirdmand tager på togt, er det vigtigt, at hans viv passer på deres fælles ejendom derhjemme. Hvis hun er med på togtet, er han nødt til enten selv at blive hjemme, hvilket for de fleste betragtes som uværdigt, eller til at overlade sin ejendom til en forpagter, som kunne finde på at svindle med regnskabet. Loven Norrland kan på ingen måde siges at være bygget på love, og hver høvding fastsætter sine egne regler, som nogle gange skifter fra år til år. Der er dog visse uskrevne love, som at ingen høvding må afkræve skat af sine undersåtter, men til gengæld kan han forlange, at mændene tager med ham på togt, eller at en mand ikke har nogen form for ansvar overfor børn, som ikke er født af hans ægteviede hustru. Til gengæld er der nogle regler, som gælder på alle tinge uden undtagelse. Ingen mand er hævet over de anklager, som fremsættes imod ham på tinget. Enhver anklaget har retten til at kræve tvekamp med sin anklager, så Ragil kan dømme mellem dem ved at skænke den retfærdige sejren. Den mand, som afstår fra en tvekamp, bliver æreløs og kan aldrig igen rejse sag på tinget. En mand, som bliver udfordret til tvekamp, kan lade en stedfortræder kæmpe for sig. Guderne vil stadig sørge for, at den retfærdige vinder. Hvis en mand fornærmer en anden mand på tinget, må den, som er blevet smædet, udfordre sin modstander til tvekamp. Gør han det ikke, er han æreløs på samme måde som den, der afslår en tvekamp. Den, som undslår sig en duel efter at have fornærmet en anden, er æreløs. Der må ikke kæmpes via stedfortræder, hvis tvekampen startes, fordi en mand fornærmede den anden. En æreløs mand må aldrig ytre sig på tinget. Den, som nægter at efterkomme tingets dom, kendes som fredløs. Traditioner Norrland har et væld af traditioner, som knytter sig fra alt lige til religion til deres dagligdag. Fødsel Når et barn bliver født, skal dets far navngive det og dermed anerkende, at barnet er hans. Hvis barnet bliver født på et tidspunkt, som tydeliggør, at det umuligt kan være kvindens mand, som er faderen, fordi han var på togt eller rejse ni måneder i forvejen, kan manden undsige sig barnet og desuden kaste sin hustru fra sig. Men hvis en mand navngiver sit barn, giver han det arveret efter sig. Når en kvinde føder sin mand et barn, skal han give hende en gave for at vise sin taknemmelighed, og den skal være ekstra stor, hvis den nyfødte er en dreng. Fattige folk giver som regel deres kone et smykke eller måske en ny væv, mens en rig høvding kan gå så langt som at give hende en hel gård som tak for sin førstefødte søn. Navngivning Det er som regel faderen, som navngiver et nyfødt barn, medmindre han er død på togt i mellemtiden. I så fald er det enten hans bror, far eller søn, som skal navngive den lille. Navne går som regel igen indenfor en slægt, så man opkalder som regel de førstefødte efter deres bedsteforældre, mens de børn, som komme bagefter, bliver opkaldt efter deres onkler og tante. Norrlandske navne er derfor ofte af en art, som måske ville blive betragtet som lidt gammeldags inde på fastlandet. Et barns efternavn er altid knyttet til dets fader, og så har det selvfølgelig også et slægtsnavn. Man tilføjer enten suffikset -son til faderens navn, hvis barnet er en dreng, eller -datter, hvis det er en pige. Augar af Friggmundssonslægtens søn Eidar kommer således til at hedde "Eidar Augarsson af Friggmundssonslægten", mens hans datter Drude hedder "Drude Augarsdatter af Friggmundssonslægten". Undtagelsen herfor er dog, hvis moderens slægt er større og mere betydningsfuld end faderens. I så fald får barnet hendes slægtsnavn, og hvis moderen er berømt måske oven i købet også hendes navn som sit efternavn. Forlovelse Giftermål er som regel en sag, som norrlandske forældre tager sig af på deres børns vegne. Ægteskab indgås ofte mellem naboers børn, så deres fælles arv kan blive større, og så man er sikker på at være gode venner med sin nabo. Det er altid en fæstemand, som taler for hver part. Som regel er det de unges fædre, men i mangel på far er det gerne en ældre bror eller onkel, som forhandler. En fæstemands opgave er nemlig at sørge for, at ægteskabet er en god forretning for begge familier. Gommens fæstemand skal sikre, at hans familie får en passende medgift af brudens familie, og hendes fæstemand skal sikre, at det kan betale sig. Før et par kan gifte sig, er man også nødt til at holde en trolovelsesfest. Til denne samles begge familier hjemme hos brudens forældre og fester med hinanden i mindst tre dage, mens parret har hver deres opgave at udføre. Manden og fire af hans ugifte slægtninge skal gå på jagt sammen, og når de vender hjem fra jagten på den anden dags aften, skal de medbringe hvert deres bytte. Brudgommens skal meget gerne være det største, da dette beviser, at han kan forsøger sin hustru. Traditionen byder, at slægtningene, ligegyldig hvor gode jægere de end måtte være, lader brudgommen nedlægge det største bytte, men derudover er der som regel indædt konkurrence blandt de fire andre om, hvem der kan fange det næststørste dyr. Mens mændene jager, skal kvinden og fire af hendes ugifte slægtninge bage brød til det store drikkegilde på den tredje aften, hvor mændenes bytte også bliver spist. Brødene bliver som regel store og grove, medmindre det er velhavende folk, som skal giftes, men ét af dem skal være så rundt og hvidt som muligt og helst bagt med hvedemel. Om aftenens på den tredje dag skal bruden og brudgommen sidde side om side i hver deres udsmykkede stol i hver deres ende af gildesalen med deres nærmeste slægt omkring sig. Brudgommens stol smykkes med birkegrene, mens brudens overdænges med røn. Det brød, som kvinden og hendes slægtninge har bagt, bliver serveret, mens al den anden mad, som de andre kvinder i de to familier har tilberedt, også bliver sat frem. Mandens bytte sættes foran hans tilkomne, mens hendes hvide brød bliver overrakt til ham af hendes fæstemand, som regel hendes far. Derefter skal parrets fæstemænd skåle med hinanden, mens alle gæsterne ser på, og når det er sket, er trolovelsen beseglet. Giftermål Når der holdes bryllup, mødes brudeparrets familier foran den nærmeste kirke. Her skal bruden og brudgommen udveksle gaver foran kirkedøren, inden de går ind for at høre præsten prædike og for at blive viet. Når præsten har viet parret, bliver gommen rakt et fyldt drikkehorn, som han skal tømme i ét drag. Herefter bliver hornet fyldt igen, og så skal bruden også tømme det, helst også uden at tage hornet fra munden. Dernæst afholdes et gilde hjemme hos gommens forældre, hvor folk drikker mjød i lange baner, mens der bliver spillet musik og ædt i lange baner. Nogle steder afholdes der også kamplege til ære for brudeparret. Morgengaven På bryllupsmorgenen inden gæsterne tager hjem, skal brudgommen overrække sin hustru en morgengave i deres frændes påsyn. Det kan være alt lige fra et får, hvis parret er fattigt, til et tungt guldsmykke eller sågar en hel gård, hvis manden har råd til det. Denne morgengave er så kvindens for evigt, og hendes mand har ingen som helst råderet over den. Skilsmisse Det kan være en stor eller lille affære, når et par går fra hinanden. Hvis en mand er voldelig mod sin hustru tre gange, kan hun forlade ham ved to gange at sige overfor øjenvidner, at hun lader sig skille. Derefter tager hun det med sig, som hun bragte ind i boet eller som er hendes private ejendom. Hun kan også lade sig skille, hvis hendes mand går i for nedringet eller kvindeagtigt tøj, og i så fald er det ham, som må tage sine ting og gå. Eller hvis han har været væk hjemmefra længere end i tre år, i hvilket tilfælde gården og alt tilhørende gods tilfalder konen. En mand kan undsige sig sin kone, hvis hun føder en anden mands barn, eller hvis hun går i mandebukser uden at være skjoldmø. Hvis hun har været ham utro, må han smide hende ud af sit hjem sammen med den nyfødte uden nogen hjælp, men har hun blot gået i mandetøj, må han lade hende få alt det med sig, som rettelig tilkommer hende. Eftersom mange ægteskaber indgås for at sikre diverse familieforbindelser, må de fraskiltes slægter som regel reagere hurtigt og få arrangeret et nyt ægteskab mellem to af deres medlemmer, så alliancen ikke skal falde fra hinanden. Død Når en stor høvding dør, bliver hans lig lagt op på et skib sammen med en masse af hans ejendele såsom pelse, guld, fødevarer og adskillige trælle. Måske får han også sin hest og hund med sig, og han er naturligvis klædt i sit fineste tøj med smykker, kappe og et sværd ved sin side. Herefter sætter man ild til skibet og lader det sejle ud på havet for at brænde op der. På denne måde ankommer høvdingen til sit guderige med stil og beholder sine jordiske ejendele deroppe. Og hvis han dør inde i landet, får høvdingen i stedet for et skib bare en gravhøj, hvor han bliver lagt ind sammen med sine ting og offergaver. Men de fleste almindelige norrlændinge må nøjes med at blive svøbt i et tæppe eller en pels og sænket ned i en mose, for jorden er ofte for hård og frossen til at grave i. Hvis den døde er heldig, får han lidt offergaver med sig i graven. Naturligvis er dette endnu en lejlighed, hvor man skal drikke sig plørefuld for at ære den dødes minde. Blot Alle større byer har en blotsten, som står på toppen af en bakke i nærheden af byen. Her ofrer man til guderne, hvis man har brug for lykke og medgang, eller hvis man har noget at takke for. Offergaverne kan være alt lige fra korn til et gedekid, og inden ethvert togt samles hele byen for at ofre til Rasnasolin, så han giver medvind og dæmper sine storme, og Ragil, så man får held i kamp. Udover en blotsten har alle byer også en blotkilde, hvor man ofrer en del af byttet, hver gang man vender hjem fra et togt. Det er dog ikke nødvendigvis en kilde, men mere sandsynligvis et mosehul, som man smider nogle halskæder, ringe og våben i efter hver tur. Druk Mjød, norrlændingenes fortrukne drik, er en gave fra guderne, nærmere bestemt Sissianna, som har velsignet den gyldne væske således, at den der drikker mjød i rigeligt mål, får løsnet sin tunge og bliver mere veltalende. Derfor er det enhver norrlændings hellige pligt at drikke sig fra sans og samling, så ofte som lejligheden byder sig, hvad end der er tale om bryllup, fødsel eller enhver anden fest. Jævndøgn Jævndøgnsfesterne er de to vigtigste begivenheder i løbet af året. Forårsjævndøgnsfesten markerer slutningen på vinteren og begyndelsen på forberedelserne til sommertogterne, mens efterårsjævndøgnsfesten er en kombineret høstfest og hyldest til de krigere, som er vendt hjem fra deres togter med bytte. Der er særligt fokus på Ragil og Sissianna til forårsjævndøgn, fordi foråret er kommet til pladen og varsler en tid med togter, mens det om efteråret er Ragil (igen) og Rina, som hyldes. Midvinter Midvinterfesten afholdes til ære for Ragil i den mørkeste og mest dystre tid på året. Til denne fest tænder norrlændingene store bål om natten og bede til, at Ragil vil holde dem varme vinteren igennem og snart bringe solen tilbage. Til tider bliver der også lagt ofre ind i bålet, men det store blus er i sig selv en værdifuld offergave i form af brænde, som ellers skulle bruges til at fyre op. Trælle En træl er en slave, og dem er der mange af på Norrland. Øen i Ishavet er det eneste land nord for Højsletten, som tillader slaveri (hvis man ser bort fra Emyrs lempelige love på det område). Trællene kommer flere steder fra. Nogle tages som fanger på plyndringstogterne, mens andre er norrlændinge, som er blevet solgt af deres forældre for at få penge til mad. En far har nemlig lov til at sælge sine børn, så længe de ikke er gift. Folk, som ikke kan betale deres gæld, eller som har begået en bestemt forbrydelse, kan også blive straffet med trældom. Og alle børn født af en træl er det også selv.